teslaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13 - Mega Python vs Gatoroid
February 9, 2013 Dubbed Tiffany vs. Debbie Gibson. Season 2 Premier Tonight saw a huge give away from The Asylum, and special drinks for a drinking game, one drink dedicated to Debbie Gibson and one to Tiffany, to see who would “win the 80’s.” The first segment Dr. Bob Tesla introduced his Lab Assistant Kitty She-gor, a cat human hybrid. When Dr. Bob gets an enthusiastic yes from the audience if they would like more Asylum movies he believes he is “so doomed.” Dr. Rick Edison and the Nurse come in together; Dr. Bob hides Kitty to protect her because he doesn’t trust either of them. Dr. Bob again asked the Nurse why she had betrayed him; she states she doesn’t remember any of it. Rick tells Dr. Bob not to blame the Nurse since Rick is expert in somnambulism. Surprised, Dr. Bob tells them to leave until he can figure out what to do with them. Dr. Bob started the second segment by simply playing with Kitty She-gor and a laser pointer, as she attempts to chase it up a wall she cries “best day ever.” But Rick and the Nurse enter then and Dr. Bob once again moves to protect Kitty She-gor. Rick confesses that he has been messing with the sound system in the theater. Rick then explains how he found the Nurse and wiped her mind clean with somnambulism and reprogrammed her to be a spy for him. Dr. Bob realizes she has amnesia and no choice in her actions due to Rick. With no name and no identity, Dr Bob decides she should choose who she gets to work with. Rick objects but Dr. Bob insists since it is his show, they do it his way. In the final segment Dr. Bob announced that Debbie Gibson had won the drinking contest. But he was quickly joined by Rick and the Nurse. Both Dr. Bob and Rick each tried to convince the Nurse to join with them by making promises, first Rick promised that he would not tell bad jokes, which sparked the Nurse’s interest. Dr. Bob quickly countered with the second season of Firefly, which quickly turned the Nurse to Dr. Bob, until she was promised Captain Tightpants’ phone number by Rick, at this the Nurse was unsure what she should do. Dr. Bob then offered her her very own plush, a plush Nurse, which instantly won her over and to Dr. Bob’s side. She immediately creates a strong bond with Kitty She-gor. To quickly remove Rick from the theater Dr. Bob calls Rick’s mother, angered Rick pulls out his own laser pointer which Kitty She-gor starts to chase. The Nurse and Dr. Bob try to catch her knowing that she was in danger. Rick then causes her to run outside into the street where she is hit by a car. Horrified and extremely angry the Nurse begins to chase Rick out of the theater threatening him the whole way. After Rick has left and the Nurse rejoined Dr. Bob he decides the Nurse needs a name, and will let the audience help. Announcing they will put a poll up online to help pick her a name. Watch the episode!